Twice as Nice
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: All they wanted to do was show everyone that they weren't average. They could find cool bugs too! Instead, they got a floating egg, a terrier with a cloak, and an adventure beyond all imagination. Hmm, maybe they should have stayed average.
1. Trailer

**Howdy there, y'all! Name's JustAnotherFan15, but everyone calls me JAF for short. Better then the mouthful JustAnotherFan15 is, huh?**

 **Anyhow, you may be wonderin' what this is. To answer your question, its a preview! A trailer, so to speak. I have no clue as to whether anyone will actually pay this any attention or not, or if y'all will like it, but I do!**

 **Movin' on, I hope y'all will give some feed-back on this. I plan to put up a preview trailer one-shot for all my stories, and I would like to know how to make them better if they aren't good.**

 **It should be noted that I am _not_ an expert in screenwritin', so the formattin' will _not_ be perfect. I just did the best to my ability.**

 **So, on with the trailer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch. I merely own my imagination and ideas, nothing else. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 **[Camera slowly moves over the city of Springdale. Scene slowly fades to black before lightening in on Upper Springdale. Camera slowly moves through Upper Springdale, the sounds of people and animals in the background]**

NARRATOR: **[V.O.]** They lived normal, average lives...

NATE: **[V.O.]** Come on, Wood!

WOOD: **[V.O.]** Slow down, Nate!

 **[Camera moves towards the school, following two middle-schoolers as they run down the streets]**

NARRATOR: **[V.O.]** They just wanted to prove they weren't average...

 **[Scene changes to show the two middle-schoolers slowly approaching the sacred tree with bug nets]**

NARRATOR: **[V.O.]** They got their wish.

 **[Yo-kai Watch theme song plays as the two each open a gray capsule, releasing two swirling clouds of smoke]**

 **[Scene changes with a flash to show the middle-schoolers running down a street with a white wisp following and the girl carrying a small red dog. They turn a corner, and the tail of a bird yo-kai is seen rounding a corner]**

 **[Scene changes to show Nate standing off with a Roughraff. A flash, and the scene now shows Wood receiving the medal for Baddinyan and Nate receiving the medal for Jibanyan]**

 **[Scene changes to show Wood battling a yo-kai called Tengloom. Scene changes rabidly between various images of Nate and Wood befriending, battling, and chasing yo-kai. As the theme ends, dark dramatic music plays and the screen goes black]**

NARRATOR: **[V.O.]** If only they knew what would come. But now that they do...

 **[Voices of people and yo-kai screaming fill the air as the screen slowly lightens]**

NATE: **[V.O.]** Wood!

WOOD: **[V.O]** Nate! Hold on! NATE!

 **[Screen lightens to show the words 'Yo-kai Watch: Twice as Nice']**

NARRTOR: **[V.O.]** Nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

 **Sooo, what did you think? Any ideas or thoughts about what the story will be like? Can any of you actually picture this in your head as a trailer? If you can, please put a =^.^= somewhere in your review.**

 **I like to think I'm not the only one who can.**

 **Anyhow, please keep a look out for my story, _Twice as Nice_! Or maybe another trailer? Whichever comes first.**

 **Until next time, my fine furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


	2. The Bug Catching Challenge

**Yo! Yo! Yo-kai Watch!**

 **Oh, howdy there! Name's JustAnotherFan15, but everyone calls me JAF. So, feel free to call me that as well. Though, if you saw the preview trailer, you might already know that. Either way, welcome!**

 **Anyhow, I noticed there wasn't a whole lot of fanfiction for Yo-kai Watch, and thought to myself, "huh, I wonder if anyone else noticed how Lucas shows up wherever Yo-kai are?" then I thought, "hey, why not try my hand at WRITIN' a Yo-kai Watch fanfiction?"**

 **So, here we are! Now, on to the summery!**

 **Summery: All they wanted to do was show everyone that they weren't average. They could find cool bugs too! Instead, they got a floating egg, a hot dog, and an adventure beyond all imagination. Hmm, maybe they should have stayed average.**

 **Without further ado, here is the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch or any of its content. I merely own my own imagination and ideas. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _Chapter One: The Bug Catching Challenge_

"Nate! Nate, come _on!_ We're going to be late!"

Nate stuck his head out of the shower to glare at his twin sister, who clearly didn't know the meaning of the word _privacy_.

"Wood! Get _out_ of the bathroom! I'm taking a shower! Sheesh, I'll be out in five minutes!" Nate snapped.

Wood was Nate's identical twin sister, and it showed. They both had dark brown hair, though Nate's was more rugged and Wood's wavy; soft dark brown eyes that expressed their emotions almost too well; and tan skin with freckles scattered around in various places. If it wasn't for the fact Wood grew her hair out to her shoulders and wore a skirt, anyone passing them by would have to do a triple-take to make sure they weren't seeing double.

And the twins knew it too. It wasn't uncommon to see them playing tricks on people by wearing the same thing to confuse others.

Today, though, that wasn't the case. They were going to see their friends, Bear, Eddie, and Katie in the park. Eddie wanted to show them his bug collection for their summer project. So the twins decided not to wear the exact same thing.

Wood would be wearing her favorite outfit, and Nate, his. By pure coincidence (or not, it was hard to tell with those two), the mentioned outfits were similar.

Wood was already dressed in hers. A long sleeved white shirt with a red tee over it, and a light gray short parka jacket over that. She also wore a red short skirt over gray leggings and blue and red tennis shoes. Her version of Nate's red tee with a white star in the middle, gray cargo pants, and his own blue, red, and white tennis shoes.

Which she was now holding.

"Wood! Put my clothes back!" Nate shouted at his twin as she ran out of the bathroom cackling madly. "Get back here!"

"I thought you wanted me out!" was the smart-alack reply.

"Yeah, _you_! Not my _clothes!_ "

"Sorry, can't hear you!"

"Wood!"

Twenty minutes later, the siblings were running out of the house with a wave to their mother, Nate's hair still wet and Wood trying to dry her parka jacket.

Five minutes of good-natured arguing later, and they were at Triangle Park. Towards the back of the park, near the only other exit and entrance into the park, were their three friends waiting for them.

"Hey guys, over here!" Katie shouted, waving wildly at them. Grinning, the twins rushed over as Eddie rummaged through his backpack. Just as Nate pulled to a stop next to Bear, Eddie pulled out a small display case with six different insects inside.

"TA-DAAA!" Eddie cheered, looking both pleased and smug as the others oohed and aahed over his collection.

"Whoaaa... Those are _awesome!_ " Nate said, jaw dropping slightly.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Wood laughed from her spot between her brother and Katie.

"Did you catch them all yourself?" Katie asked, looking both impressed and surprised.

"Rad, right? Yep, we have this forest out behind our vacation house. There are literally a _ton_ of bugs out there. I'm always finding rare ones," Eddie boasted.

"I caught most of 'em, though! Eddie got squeamish a couple times," Bear snickered. Eddie flushed red as the others laughed.

"Not cool, Bear," Eddie complained as he put the case back in his backpack.

"Anyway, Nate, Wood, aren't you two collecting bugs for your summer project too?" Bear asked the twins.

The reminder caught them both off guard and they quickly glanced at each other with slight panic. They had totally forgotten!

 _What do we do?_ Nate silently asked with his eyes widening slightly.

 _I don't know! Make something up!_ Wood responded, her own eyes a bit too wide. She rattled her brain for something, but Nate beat her to it.

"Oh, uh, its going fine. We're still working on it, y'know?" Nate said with a nervous laugh.

 _Smooth, little brother,_ Wood rolled her eyes.

 _Shut up,_ Nate grumbled with a glare.

"Yeah," Wood said, deciding to back up her twin. "Don't want to rush into it!"

"Ha ha. Yeah, right. Look, its okay to admit neither of you have a love for bugs. I bet that you two end up pulling the legs off a spider and calling it a rare insect!" Bear joked.

"Ha! That's the only way they could get anywhere _near_ something rare!" Eddie agreed with a laugh.

"Hey, back off them you guys!" Katie snapped. "Its not their fault that their average!"

"Katie!" Wood gasped in unison with her brother. They both stared at the girl, who flinched.

"Sorry, Wood, Nate, but you kind of are," Katie apologized.

Wood puffed her cheeks as Nate gritted his teeth. "Yeah, well, we'll show you!" Wood snapped.

"Yeah! We're going to put together a bug collection that will make yours look like a fly strip!" Nate said, glaring at Eddie's backpack.

"Ooh, tough words for someone with an empty collection case!" Bear said, not impressed.

"Not everyone has what it takes to be an elite bug collector," Eddie said calmly, though they knew he was still laughing on the inside, with a not-so subtle glance at Wood.

"Are you implying we can't catch bugs because I'm a girl?" Wood frowned at the slightly taller boys.

"Girl or boy, it doesn't matter to me! But, hey, if you ever need help with those bugs..." Bear began.

"Then we'd be more then happy to assist you two with your collection. Let us know!" Eddie finished. He lifted his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "I have to get home, Mom wanted to show me some brochures or something. See ya!" he called over her shoulder as he left.

Bear stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. "Man, I'm tired. I think I'm going home for a nap." with a lazy wave, Bear headed off, yawning widely every few steps.

"Look, guys," Katie started nervously. The twins gave her twin glares, making her flinch again. "I really am sorry about what I said. Its just... y'know. Neither of you really stand out. I mean, remember that one time we all went on that field trip on Mount Wildwood? Neither of you could find anything more uncommon then a grasshopper!"

"Yeah, maybe," Wood said, a determined glint sparking in her eyes. "But this time we _will_ find something really spectacular!"

Katie gave them a slightly wary look. "Okay, sure. Whatever you say," she shook her head. "I have to go too. Mom wanted to show me how to make her favorite casserole. Bye guys! Good luck!" she ran off towards her house.

"We _have_ to find some rare bugs!" Wood exploded once Katie was gone. Nate jumped with surprise at her outburst. "Come on, Nate! Lets go grab the nets!" she grabbed her brother wrist and dashed off, following Katie's path towards their house.

"Hold on, Wood! Slow down!" Nate yelped, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, standing on a roof, watching the twins rush off to their house, stood a odd being.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, then turned away to stare at another house a block away.

 _Maybe,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe not._

* * *

 **Ooh, mystery!**

 **What did y'all think? Did you like it?**

 **Any questions? Answers to questions you might see? Thoughts? Just like randomly reviewin'? Hey, I'm not picky! Leave your thoughts or don't.**

 **Now, question time!**

 **Who was that watching Nate and Wood? Will they show their friends that they aren't average? Will they catch any rare bugs? Find out next time in... _Chapter Two: Yo-kai Watches, and Yo-kai Butlers_!**

 **So, until next time my fine, furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


	3. Yo-kai Watches and Yo-kai Butlers

**Boom-diddy-diddy-BOOM!**

 **Howdy, y'all! JAF here with the next installment of _Twice as Nice_! Let's give a big ol' hand to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Guest: Thanks! You're the only reviewer, so it means that much more to me! (I know, I'm overdoin' it, but I'm excited for this story!)**

 **Now, onto the summery!**

 **Summery: Nate and his twin sister Wood have been shamed! Their friends claim that they can't catch anything rarer then a grasshopper! For shame! So, to prove them wrong, the twins are getting their bug nets and heading off to Mount Wildwood. But wait... what's that weird machine at the base of the sacred tree?**

 **Ooh, intriguing, wouldn't you say? Hold on a minute though, whoever said they were goin' to Mount Wildwood? And what happened with that mystery guy?**

 **Read, and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch or its content. I merely own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination, nothing else. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Yo-kai Watches and Yo-kai Butlers_

"Mom! We're hooome!" Nate called as he and Wood dashed into the house.

"Take off your shoes!" Mom called back.

"Okay, Mom!" the twins shouted at the same time, kicking off their shoes before dashing upstairs.

"And no running in the house!" Mom shouted with a smile and fond shake of her head.

Back upstairs, Nate and Wood darted into their shared bedroom. Splitting up, they each went to their chosen sides of the room to grab their bug nets, which were resting at the foot of their beds.

"We'll show them," Wood said, eyes determined as she turned back towards her brother. "We're going to catch a bunch of super-rare bugs!" she folded up her net and shoved it into her pale yellow backpack as Nate did the same, only his backpack was dark blue.

"Uh, one problem, sis," Nate said, just as Wood was about to run out of their room. "Where are we going to _find_ a bunch of super-rare bugs?"

"Hmm," Wood narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin in though. "How about the park?"

Nate shrugged, "Why not?" he hopped off his bed and darted out of the room. "Come on Wood! Let's go!"

* * *

"Right," Wood said, holding her net up against her shoulder as she scanned the park from her perch on the top of the slide. She looked around at the sparse playground. "Right," she repeated, sounding a bit uncertain. "Okay, Nate, you go over to the left of the park and I'll take the right. We'll meet up at the point near the houses!"

"Roger that," Nate said, saluting his sister before heading towards his section of the park.

Wood slid down the slide before doing the same with her own section.

 _Y'know, I bet Eddie found his bugs here,_ Wood tilted her head at Nate across the park.

 _Its not unlikely,_ Nate shrugged before turning back to the tree he was stalking.

Wood stifled a laugh as she watched her brother. Grinning, she turned around to stalk her own tree.

There! Wood stuck her tongue out of her mouth as she lined up her net. With a _woosh!_ the net landed over the unsuspecting cicada.

"Ha!" Wood beamed as she pulled out her bug case. Carefully, she transferred the bug into the case. That done, Wood peered in at the cicada to see what kind it was. "A green cicada, huh? Not bad. But I think we can do better."

Getting up from her crouched position, Wood headed off towards the only tree left in the park. Why there were only three trees in the entire park was beyond her, but, oh well. Nate was already there, waiting for her.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Just a single green cicada, you?" she responded.

"I got two, one from this tree, the other from my first one," Nate said with a sigh. Out of the corner of her eye, Wood noticed something flicker in Nate's bug case.

"What was that?" she asked, pointing at the case hanging from Nate's side. Frowning, Nate held up the case, but whatever it was was gone.

"So, what now?" he asked, putting the case back at his side.

"Hmm," Wood narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin in her 'thinking pose'. "If I was a rare bug, where would I be?"

"The school janitor might know," Nate suggested. "He's always talking about his crazy bug collection."

"That's it little brother!" Wood grinned as Nate rolled his eyes. Wood never missed a chance to rub it in his face that she was three minutes older. "Let's go ask him!"

And like that, they were off. Running across Triangle Way and through the community center's parking lot, turning down the sidewalk and darting across the crosswalk when the light turned to the little man. They ran into Springdale Elementary's schoolyard, heads swiveling and eyes searching.

"There he is!" Wood said excitedly, pointing at the janitor, who was crouched beside some flowers in front of the school. With excited grins, the twins rushed over to the slightly overweight man.

"Oh, well hello there, Nate and Wood!" the man smiled kindly at the out-of-breath twins. "I overheard some of the kids talking while I was pruning the trees. Sound's like you might need some help."

"Yes," Wood said. "Can you tell us where to find some rare bugs for our collection, please?"

"Of course," the janitor grinned down at them. "You should try Mount Wildwood. There are all kinds of good stuff up there. And here, take these. My secret pro-tip for catching bugs." he pulled out three black syrups from his pockets and handed them to the smiling twins, who happily accepted them.

"Thank you, sir," Nate said gratefully.

"That's alright, kids," the janitor replied. "Just don't get lost going too far up the mountain, alright?"

"Yes, sir," they replied together. Waving goodbye to the janitor, the twins rushed off again. This time, towards Mount Wildwood.

* * *

"Wow," Nate puffed once they were at the top by the sanctuary. "There were a lot of steps.

"Yeah," Wood agreed with a huff of air, "ninety-four if you believe the sign at the bottom. It also said climbing all ninety-four will make your dreams come true."

"Guess we're going to get those bugs after all," Nate chuckled, leaning backwards to pop his back. "Where to now?"

"Over there," Wood pointed towards the right of the sanctuary. "Over towards the sacred tree. I bet there are a _ton_ of super-rare bugs there."

The twins hurried down the steps towards the sacred tree. Looking around, they felt a almost mystic energy surrounding them.

"This place is amazing," Nate breathed. "It feels almost... magical."

"You got that right, brother," Wood whispered. She looked over at the rope and signs blocking the path. "Looks like this is the end of the road for us. Come on, lets check the trees for something."

Splitting up, the twins managed to catch three bugs between them, all brown cicadas. Meeting up back by the roped off section, Wood took up her thinking pose.

"Hmm, there are a bunch of bugs here, but I didn't see any rare ones," she commented. Nate shook his head in agreement, but before he could respond, there was a _whoosh_ of air and a puff of purple colored smoke.

Looking up sharply, the twins were surprised to see the ropes and sign were gone.

"Whoa, weird," Wood gasped. She paused before looking at her brother. "Guess that's an invitation to sneak deeper into the woods."

"You sure, Wood?" Nate asked, looking a bit unsure.

"Yeah, why not? Besides, there might be some great bugs in there!" she ran off into the woods.

"Wood! Wait for me!" Nate called, running after her. The two slowed down and began to look around as they walked.

"Hmm, if I was a rare bug, where would I be?" Wood wondered aloud.

"Whoa," Nate breathed. "Look at that tree!"

"What's that?" Wood asked, pointing at a old machine at the base of the tree. Frowning, the twins slowly moved towards the weird machine.

" _Feed me... Feeed me!"_

Nate jumped back as Wood gasped with surprise. "W-who said that?" Nate stuttered nervously.

" _Feed me... Feeeed me! Feed me, feed me, feed me right now!"_

"Where is that coming from?" Wood asked.

"Maybe we should feed the machine?" Nate suggested, moving towards the old machine.

"Nate! Don't go near that!" Wood gasped, reaching for her brother. Sure, she was only three minutes older then him, but Wood took her job as big sister seriously.

Too late, though. Nate placed the quarter in the slot just as Wood's hand touched his shoulder. A shock ran through them, and the dial turned on its own. Two capsules dropped down as the twins were suddenly knocked back, and rolled to a stop at the twins feet.

Exchanging wary looks, they each picked up a capsule. Not seeing anything dangerous, Wood began to twist hers open, and Nate followed suit. With simultaneous _pops!_ the capsules split apart, knocking the twins down once again. Purple smoke and weird blue strips of light burst from the capsules, slowly floating up above the twins heads and shining brightly.

"Whoa," the twins breathed at the same time.

With twin flashes, the smoke and blue light strips vanished and two odd beings appeared. One was a white wisp with arms and a black face, the other was a small red dog that stood on its hind legs and held a red cloak with a clasp over his shoulder, giving him a noble appearance.

"Hello!" the wisp said cheerfully. "My name is Whisper, and I am a Yo-kai. Pleased to meet you. Charmed!" he bowed to the stunned twins.

"Greetings," the noble-looking red dog said. "My name is Swelterrier. I am also a Yo-kai. Honored to meet you."

"What?" Wood asked, still in shock.

"We are Yo-kai," Whisper replied cherrily.

"A _what_?" Nate asked now, also in shock.

"A _Yo-kai_! Did I stutter? How do you not know what a Yo-kai is?" Whisper asked, looking back at the startled twins with faint surprise. "Oh, kids these days. Why, I remember that day one hundred and ninety years ago like it was merely yesterday... a monk was convinced we were evil spirits and sealed us into rocks!"

"Speak for yourself!" Swelterrier grumbled. "I was only sealed because of your big mouth!"

"Oh, the Yo-manity!" Whisper continued as though Swelterrier never spoke. "Its been one hundred ninety years! Can you imagine that? That's nineteen decades! That's two thousand two hundred and eighty months! That's nine thousand eight hundred and eighty weeks! That's sixty-nine thousand and three hundred and ninety-seven days! That's..."

 _This is getting a bit too weird for me,_ Wood looked at her brother who nodded.

 _I think we should just leave,_ Nate jerked his head back towards the sanctuary.

 _Right, slowly and quietly. Don't break eye contact!_ Wood got up and slowly backed away with her brother. It worked for a moment, since Whisper was still angrily grumbling about his imprisonment and Swelterrier was too busy watching the floating egg-thing rant to notice.

Of course, it was just as they turned away...

"HEY! Where are you going?" Whisper shouted suddenly, making the twins straighten from their sneaking postures with surprise.

 _Ulp! I knew we shouldn't have broken eye contact!_ Wood glanced at her brother.

They turned around to a glaring Whisper and sighing Swelterrier. "At least let me finish my story before you try to sneak off!" he scolded.

"Sorry, Whisper," Nate apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "Its just, we're a bit busy trying to catch bugs right now..."

Whisper darted around the twins with a wide grin. "Ohoho, bugs, eh? Why would you settle for boring bugs, hmm?"

"What are you talking about? Bugs aren't boring... are they?" Wood asked.

"Would you like to search for some Yo-kai instead?" Swelterrier asked.

"Search for _Yo-kai_? Y'mean that there are more... thingies like you two?" Wood asked, eyes wide.

"Why, of course!" Whisper said, obviously delighted. "Put those bug nets down, and try these beauties instead!" he twirled towards Nate and strapped on a large watch-like object to his wrist. Swelterrier padded over and held up a similar device towards Wood, though hers was pink and white and hanging on a similarly designed lanyard.

"What are these?" Nate asked curiously. He held his wrist up to look at the watch, while Wood did the same with hers. Instead of numbers, there were four colors on the face; pink, green, blue, and purple.

"Its a Yo-kai Watch," Swelterrier told them.

"Yes," Whisper agreed. "Wearing these makes the impossible, possible! Use this to see other Yo-kai!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Wood said, waving her arms in a 'stop everything' motion. "What if we don't want to see Yo-kai? Hey, we were just looking for some bugs for a project..."

"Don't be so _boring_ ," Whisper drawled. "Try some adventure! Have some excitement!"

Without warning, Nate's watch and Wood's pendant watch flashed. The wearers jumped with surprise, and Nate yelped.

"What was that?" Wood demanded, staring at the watches with a wary expression.

"Oho, the Yo-kai Watches are reacting!" Whisper said cheerily as he began floating around, covering his head with a arm and looking around.

"There is another Yo-kai nearby," Swelterrier said, padding towards the right. "Try pointing your Watches over there, by that tree."

"Yes!" Whisper agreed, floating after Swelterrier. "For future reference, your Yo-kai Watches will glow or flash whenever you are near a hidden Yo-kai!"

Nate shrugged at his sister before following the two Yo-kai. Wood bit her lip before doing the same. Something seemed off here, but then, apparently Yo-kai existed. Maybe she was still in shock.

"I'm not seeing anything," Wood said after a moment.

"Of course not!" Whisper said. "Your trying to see with your _eyes_! Use your Watches! See that button on the side? Push it!"

The twins shared looks before doing what the floating Yo-kai said. Pressing the button, the twins blinked with surprise as the bubble on the top of the Watches popped open.

"Whoa," Wood said. "The bubble popped open!"

"That's no bubble, my friends!" Whisper corrected. "That is a Yo-kai Lens!"

"When you look through it, you can see Yo-kai," Swelterrier explained.

"Go on," Whisper encourage. "Take a look at your lens in action!"

Obeying the two Yo-kai's instructions, the twins used the lenses to find the Yo-kai that was apparently in the tree. To their surprise, they found a odd looking bird with a droopy neck and depressed-looking face on its stomach.

"Is this another Yo-kai?" Nate asked.

"I was having a nice nap for once... then you had to go and wake me up... poor me," the bird Yo-kai sighed. "I guess I have to get revenge or something now... right?" the Yo-kai sighed again.

"I think we made it upset," Whisper observed.

"You think?" Swelterrier asked, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his cloak.

"It might be ready to attack you," Whisper continued.

"Wait— _what_?" Wood demanded, quickly shoving her brother behind her. "What do we do?"

"Oh, that's simple," Whisper said cheerfully, as though they weren't about to be attacked by a weird bird. "Just call upon your other Yo-kai friends!"

"We don't _have_ any other Yo-kai friends!" Wood nearly yelled.

"Well, that's a bit rude to your little cicada friend, there," Whisper said, pointing to the bug case at Nate's side. Both children looked down in surprise as a cicada in Nate's case began to glow.

"Whoa!" Nate held up the case. "Its glowing! What do I do?" he didn't have time for an answer as the cicada suddenly leaped out of the case and landed at their feet. In a puff of purple smoke, the insect changed into a foot tall cicada with a tiny sword.

"Well, that happened," Wood said blandly.

"I am Cadin," the insect said. "I am a Yo-kai that dons upon the lowly disguise as a mere cicada. Noble Wood, noble Nate, my heart was abuzz when I witnessed thy bug catching!"

"Uhh, thanks?" Nate said, looking at his sister as if to say ' _you seeing this too?_ '

"To thee, able Wood and Nate, I give thee this: my Yo-kai Medal!" Cadin said, holding out two small medals with a heart shape stamped onto it on one side and a picture of Cadin on the other.

"Yo-kai Medal?" Nate asked.

"Congratulations!" Whisper cheered. "Your first Medal, oh this is so exciting!"

"This medal is a sign of our songworthy friendship," Cadin explained. "If thou art ever in need, call upon me with thy medal. I shall be by thou's side faster then a chirping cricket on a bullet train."

"Thank you," the twins said together.

A heavy sign brought the group's attention back to the bird. "I guess you went and forgot about poor old me, huh?" the bird sighed again.

"Oh, sorry about that," Nate apologized. "We didn't mean to forget that... you wanted to fight."

"Have at thee, feathered fiend! Thou shall note I do not hold back!" Cadin exclaimed, drawing his sword.

"Oh, come on! Don't make it hard on me... can't you just, y'know, quit?" the bird sighed again.

"Well, that's Buhu for you," Swelterrier said. "Always down. Did you know that you can offer to change a Yo-kai's name when you get their medal?"

"Well, yes of course," Whisper said, "but only Yo-kai who ask you to will accept the change. Very few Yo-kai actually will."

"I'd like a name change," Swelterrier commented. "Lady Wood, would you please?"

"Huh?" Wood blinked at being called out. "Oh, sure." she thought for a moment. "How about Blare?"

"Blare...?" Swelterrier thought about it. "I like it. Yes. Blare is my new name."

"Wonderful!" Whisper said happily, doing a front flip and crossing his arms. "Blare, my friend, welcome!"

"Uh, right," Nate cleared his throat. "What about... Buhu?"

"One of you has to command Cadin," the newly named Blare said.

"I'll do it," Wood offered. She ignored Nate's muttered, "of course you do" and stepped towards Buhu with Cadin.

"Ohoho, Your first battle," Whisper said with a grin. "So exciting. Good luck!"

* * *

 **Ba-ba-bun!**

 **Man, this chapter turned out a bigger job then I thought it would. I figured it was only goin' to be maybe seven pages** — **it ended up as seventeen. Don't think they will all be that way. They may go from being giants like this, to short little chapters like the first one (which was nine pages).**

 **Anyhow, what did y'all think? Anythin' you want to ask? Go on ahead!**

 **So, question time!**

 **How will Wood's battle with Buhu go? Will she defeat Buhu, or be defeated by Buhu? Will they get another medal? Find out next time in... _Chapter Three: Dismarelda_!**

 **So, until next time my fine, furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


	4. Dismarelda

**Yo-Yo-Yo-kai Watch!**

 **What's up, y'all? JAF here with the next chapter of _Twice as Nice_! A big thank you to everyone that has reviewed!**

 **Guest: Don't worry! I have a plan for this story! I will continue it until the end!**

 **To the summery!**

 **Summery: After climbing the ninety-four steps of Mount Wildwood, the twins Nate and Wood find themselves in front of the sacred tree... and about to be attacked by a creature known as a Yo-kai! With the aid of Cadin the cicada, Whisper the flying egg, and Blare the Swelterrier, Wood tries her hand at Yo-kai battling. Will she be able to protect herself, Nate, and their new Yo-kai friends? Or will things go up in smoke? And whatever happened to the odd guy watching them?**

 **Hmm, those are some good questions. Maybe we can get some answers?**

 **Only one way to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch or its content. I only own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Dismarelda_

"Soo, how exactly am I suppose to fight a Yo-kai?" Wood asked, glancing down at Cadin then at Whisper and Blare.

"Simple!" Whisper said. "Yo-kai will fight on their own for most part, but you still have to pay attention to their Soul Meters."

"Their _what_ now?"

"Look at your Watch," Whisper suggested. Wood lifted the pendant Watch and gasped with surprise. The face had changed! "When you battle a Yo-kai, your Watch enters what I like to call Battle Mode. You see, you can use up to six Yo-kai to battle, a whole Team! When a Yo-kai battles, they steadily fill up their Soul Meters, that's the blue drop beside the Yo-kai's picture. The pink bar is their health, which you have to pay attention to. When their health runs out, a Yo-kai will fade into a blue wisp until the battle is over, or you use certain items. We'll get into that when you get some though.

"Since you don't seem to have any items, I won't bore you with the details. For now, just focus on the Soul Meter. When the Meter is full, tap on the icon called 'Soultimate' and tap a Yo-kai. This will cause you to go into a Soultimate Charge! During a Soultimate Charge, you, the Watch Barer, will have to preform a certain task, like tapping the golden orbs or spinning the wheel or tracing the designs. These tasks appear in front of you while battling. There are other icons, as you can see, but we won't get into that just yet.

"Once a Soultimate is Charged, the Yo-kai you selected will use their Soultimate Move! Each Yo-kai has its own Soultimate Move, some heal, some defend your Yo-kai, some raise your Yo-kai's powers, and others attack. Some Soultimates even attack all enemy Yo-kai! But, as I said, we are only battling one Yo-kai at the moment."

"We?" Wood broke in with a raised eyebrow.

"So there is no need to stress over the finer details at the moment," Whisper continued as though he was never interrupted. "Two more things: when you defeat an enemy Yo-kai, you may get their Medal. However, this does not always happen. Your chances improve when you feed them their favorite food. This goes under the use of items though, so we'll ignore it for now. Most of the time, defeated Yo-kai will simply leave you once they are defeated. The last thing is a Yo-kai's ability. All Yo-kai have them, and they effect how a battle will play out. Some abilities will help you, others will not.

"Make sure to think of these when planing on who to put on your Yo-kai Team. Oh! How could I forget! When you defeat a Yo-kai, you will often find items and money after the battle. Now," Whisper twirled and crossed his arms, a smug look on his face. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah," Wood said, mind reeling with all the information that was just shoved into her brain. "Can you repeat... everything?"

"Just go," Whisper groaned, shoving the girl forward.

Tripping slightly (but managing to catch herself), Wood turned to face Buhu nervously. Cadin waited by her side patiently as she steadied herself.

"Fear not, noble Wood," Cadin told her. "We shall be victorious!"

"Right," Wood took a deep breath before nodding to herself. "Lets do this Cadin!"

"Fight!" Whisper shouted, throwing up a referee flag he suddenly had.

Cadin leaped into battle, and Buhu sighed as she ducked under a swing of Cadin's sword.

"Use your Soultimate, Wood!" Whisper called out. Looking down at her Watch, Wood used her thumb to tap on the Soultimate icon, then on Cadin's picture. Instantly, a wheel appeared in front of Wood, a see-through bowl-like object attached to it.

"Ah, the wheel! Spin it, Wood!" Whisper said from behind her. "While you spin the wheel, the meter —that's the bowl— will fill. Be careful though, while you are Charging the Soultimate, your Yo-kai cannot attack!"

"What!" Wood looked up in time to see Buhu slam into Cadin, who had stopped attacking and was now glowing. "Why didn't you say that before!" lounging forward, Wood grasped the wheel and began to turn it. The meter-bowl began to fill as Buhu smacked around poor Cadin. Thankfully, Buhu decided to guard, so Cadin had a moment of reprieve while Wood finished turning the wheel and filling the meter.

There was a flash, and the wheel and meter vanished in a burst of light. The light spun around and shot into Wood, who gasped with surprise. Now glowing, Wood's eyes widened as the light streamed from her body, into the Watch, then shot into Cadin. Another flash, and Cadin leaped up as the light sunk into his body.

"Cicada Cut," Blare told them the move Cadin was using. Cadin lounged at Buhu, striking her with his sword multiple times before leaping away. Buhu cried out, then flapped her wings weakly for a moment before falling to the ground in defeat.

"You won!" Whisper shouted happily as Cadin turned around and did a happy dance for a moment. "And look! Cadin's strength grew, and you got something from the battle!"

Nate came back from where he was picking up the items that had suddenly appeared after the battle. In his hands he held a plum rice ball and sixty-three cents. He handed the money and plum rice ball to Wood, who put them into their proper places in or on her backpack.

"When you defeat a Yo-kai, your own Yo-kai gain experience. The stronger the Yo-kai you defeat, the more experience your Yo-kai get. Get enough experience, and your Yo-kai will level up. You can view your Yo-kai's levels with the Yo-pad," Whisper handed both Nate and Wood a tablet just a little bigger then their hand. "Some Yo-kai will evolve when they reach a certain level, others need certain items to evolve."

"Well, okay. As for you, Buhu," Wood said, turning a stern glare to the bird Yo-kai. "You shouldn't just attack people for no good reason."

"I know," Buhu sighed. "Now that I've lost, what do you want? Are you going to grill me or fry me?"

"Eww!" Nate wrinkled his nose with disgust. "Neither, thank you!"

"So you're going to ask me for forgiveness, then?" Buhu asked.

"I don't think you have to, we were the ones who woke you up. We should be apologizing," Nate told her.

Buhu sighed. "I guess I'm supposed to give you my medal, then..." she fluttered over to Wood and Nate, handing them each a medal. This one was purple, and had an eye stamped on one side instead of a heart, and her picture on the other.

"Congratulations," Blare said. "Two medals!"

"Yes, this is grand!" Whisper agreed. "The more Yo-kai friends you make, the more medals you will get! And if you place them in this handy book, you'll be all set!" he gave them each a large red and gold book.

"A fine performance, by a fine performer! Top notch!" Cadin praised. "With that, I shall depart. Farewell. Until we meet again, Wood and Nate!" Cadin vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"I guess I'll go too. I'll see you next time you want to disrupt me..." Buhu sighed before vanishing into a purple smoke cloud.

"So," Wood said. "Did we just become friends with those Yo-kai?"

"Yes," Blare said, "when you put a medal in the Medallium —that's the book Whisper gave you— you also get the information on that Yo-kai. The last few pages of the Medallium, those are the Legend Pages. Collect the eight medals on a single page and a surprise will happen!"

"Think you understand Yo-kai a little bit better now?" Whisper asked.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Yo-kai even exist," Wood answered.

"Same here," Nate agreed.

"Ohohoho," Whisper chuckled. "But you see, Yo-kai are everywhere! You might not always see them, but that's what your Watches are for! Now, lets go and get you some Yo-kai friends, hmm?"

Wood and Nate exchanged looks, wondering just what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

Meanwhile, not so far away, the same being that had been watching them earlier was hiding within the branches of some trees.

 _So, they released the Locked Ones,_ he thought, eyes narrowing. _Good. Now, to see if they... what was that?_

The being whipped his head around to glare at something moving through the trees towards the twins and the two Yo-kai as they began the trek home.

 _So, they are watching them. I will have to deal with this._

The being faded into the background and silently moved off towards the shadow following the kids. The shadow just had enough time to see a flash of blue before something bit into its skin and everything faded to black...

* * *

Nate and Wood walked down the street towards their house, Whisper and Blare following close behind. They paused, and the two Yo-kai paused. They began to move, the two Yo-kai began to move. It was... creepy.

" _So_ , why are you two following us home?" Wood asked stopping to look back at the two Yo-kai.

"This way we can make sure that we are always there for you!" Whisper told them cheerily.

"That's nice," Nate said looking slightly wigged out. "But I'm starting to feel like Little Bo Peep." with a twirl, Whisper suddenly looked like a sheep.

"I will always be here for ewe," he said before turning back to normal. "Now, if you ever need to know anything, you can just ask me!"

"Or myself," Blare said. "It is our job to make certain that you both are well taken care of."

"Heheh, thanks, but I'm pretty sure we're fine," Wood said, sweating slightly.

"Nonsense!" Whisper disagreed. "Look at you two! Just a pair of young twins aimlessly wandering around. Without our support, how would you have ever made friends with any Yo-kai?"

He had them there.

"That might be true, but why is it important that we do that?" Wood asked.

"Glad we're on the same page! Now, lets go inside and see our new home, hmm, Blare?" Whisper said to the Swelterrier, ignoring Wood's question.

"Okay, but only for a little bit," Wood relented.

 _Mom is going to flip,_ Wood looked at her brother with concern before heading into the house. The others followed close behind.

Inside, Nate and Wood took off their shoes before calling in unison: "I'm ho-ooome!"

"Have you even _considered_ giving me a hand with the chores?" Mom's voice shouted suddenly. Nate and Wood flinched with surprise before giving each other wide-eyed looks.

They hurried passed the downstairs bathroom and into the living room. They gasped when they noticed their parents arguing in the kitchen.

"You always, _always_ put everything on me!" Mom snapped.

"You're not the only one working all day, you know!" Dad shot back. The argument went on, and the twins sighed.

"They're fighting again," Nate said.

"Relationships are complex," Blare commented, getting the group's attention. "Parents can be the best of friends, or the worst of enemies."

"Why?" Nate asked, a sad look crossing his face.

"That... is a good question! Why don't we ask that uninvited house-guest of yours?" Whisper suggested.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anyone else here!" Wood said, frowning.

"I beg to differ. There is a Yo-kai here, and its causing your parents to fight," Whisper told them.

"What? Where?" Wood asked with surprise.

"Use your Yo-kai Watches, Lady Wood, Sir Nate," Blare suggested. Turning around, the twins lifted their Watches, which they just noticed were glowing slightly. Using the Watches, they found a large purple... blob.

"Umm, excuse us?" Nate said, getting the Yo-kai's attention.

"Well helloooo there, dahling! Can you see me?" the Yo-kai asked, her voice surprisingly high.

"Yeah, we have these Watches that let us see certain—" Wood began, only to be cut off by the Yo-kai.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was interested in your life's story," the Yo-kai said. "How can I help you, dahlings? I know you wouldn't _dream_ of kicking a lady out on the streets, would you?"

"Maybe?" Wood asked more then said.

"We are going to have to learn to be a bit more direct I see," Whisper said. "We may have to use force here."

"So we're going to have to fight?" Nate asked.

"You two dahlings would never raise a hand to a lady, _would_ you dahlings?" the Yo-kai said with a slight jump. "WOULD YOU... dahlings?"

Cadin's voice suddenly broke through the awkward silence that followed.

"Allow myself to be of assistance to thee. Ready thyself, evildoer!" Cadin suddenly jumped out of Nate's Watch and took a fighting stance in front of the twins. "I shall smite thee down with the strength of a dozen hearty cicadas!" he lounged at the purple Yo-kai, but was blocked and sent flying back to Nate's feet. "Never mind. She's strong, this one." with that, Cadin vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"You just one-shot Cadin! He didn't have a chance!" Wood gasped, grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him away from the powerful Yo-kai.

The purple Yo-kai yawned. "Are we done here, dahlings? I am quite busy at the moment," she said.

"She's tougher then we assumed," Blare said.

"Yes, I agree," Whisper agreed. "It appears we are going to have to go with plan B. RUN!"

"We can't just run away!" Nate protested.

"Do not fear, Sir Nate," Blare assured. "We will return, but with more Yo-kai to help take her down! I suggest befriending at least three more Yo-kai before trying. Watch your Watches, and let us go!"

With twin nods of agreement, Nate and Wood rushed to put on their shoes and ran out the door.

"Uh, who was that Yo-kai anyway?" Nate asked.

"Oh, yes. Um, I believe her name is Dismarelda." Whisper responded.

* * *

 **Dum-didily-da!**

 **Thirteen pages. Maybe they _will_ all be long. Urgh, my fingers are startin' to hurt. But I can't stop! Its times like these I almost curse inspiration.**

 **Movin' on from my finger pain. How was the chapter? Are you sittin' on the edge of your seats to see how the story will progress? Its okay if your not, I can take it. I'lla probably smack myself and say, "I _knew_ I should have done it a different way! Oh well, too late." then go on with my life.**

 **So, any questions or answers you want to share? Like, will Nate and Wood find three Yo-kai to stop Dismarelda? Or will their parents be doomed to continue fighting? Find out next time on... _Chapter Four: The Intersection Haunting_!**

 **Until next time, my fine, furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


	5. The Intersection Haunting

**Mwahahaha! *lightning cracks overhead* All shall bow before me! Mwhahahaha** — **Oh... B-been there long? I was just... um... heheh... *sweatdrops***

 **Movin' on... Welcome! Here's the next installment of _Twice as Nice_ , brought to you by the one and only (as far as I know), JAF! Thank you, thank you, please, no autographs.**

 **Also, a big thanks to all who reviewed! *applause***

 **MythicalSpiritsOfTheMoon: (I hope I got the username right) Thanks! Its kind of funny, though, how they're similar, and the Twins will soon find out they can use the Yo-Pad to battle as well! Talk about a coincidence.**

 **Now, to the summery!**

 **Summery: Twins Nate and Wood have discovered Yo-kai! After releasing two Yo-kai from a odd machine at the base of the sacred tree, the twins discover the cause of their parents' fighting** — **another Yo-kai called Dismarelda. With a plan to befriend three more Yo-kai, the twins and their Yo-kai butlers Whisper and Blare head off to find some. Hold on a minute... what's that weird feeling by the intersection?**

 **Hmm, maybe we should read and find out? Just a suggestion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch or its content. I merely own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination, nothing else. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _Chapter Four: The Intersection Haunting_

"So do you remember what I said about befriending Yo-kai?" Whisper asked as the twins walked down the street towards the Everymart.

"That after a battle, some Yo-kai will want to be our friends?" Wood said.

"And that its easier to befriend Yo-kai when you give them their favorite food?" Nate offered.

"Yes, exactly!" Whisper said, clearly happy that they remembered. "Certain Yo-kai can also make it easier to befriend Yo-kai. Yo-kai with the Popularity ability can help move things along. Also, some foods have a greater impact on a Yo-kai then others of the same grouping. And example would be using a roe rice ball instead of a plum rice ball. The better quality the food, the easier the befriending of Yo-kai."

"So, basically, the more expensive, the better?" Wood asked with a blank face. "Typical."

"While we're on the subject of food," Whisper continued as though Wood never spoke. He did that a lot. "You can also use food during a battle to heal your Yo-kai. Or you can toss your food to an enemy Yo-kai you want to befriend. Remember, you can only toss one item to each enemy Yo-kai during battle. You can use as much food as you want on your own Yo-kai, and not all food does the same thing. When you feed a Yo-kai food they like, they get more health or their Soul Meter goes up more. Drinkable food, such as Y-Cola or milk, refills the Soul Meter.

"Better quality food heals your Yo-kai's health or raises their Soul Meter more. Give them something they don't like, and nothing happens. Stock up on various foods to befriend Yo-kai easier. You can buy and sell lots of things Yo-kai related, but if you ever need help deciding, just ask myself or Blare. As your butlers, we must make sure you get the proper knowledge about anything Yo-kai related," Whisper explained. Blare nodded his agreement.

"Which reminds me, here you go," Blare handed them each three plum rice balls.

"Thanks," Nate said, putting the rice balls into his backpack. "So where do we even start looking for Yo-kai?"

"Just follow your Watches," Whisper said, pointing to the Yo-kai Watches. "The brighter they glow, the closer you are to a Yo-kai. Be warned, though, Yo-kai tend to call upon others for help when they battle."

"Wonderful," Wood grumbled, passing by a car parked in front of the Everymart. Her pendant Watch flashed, grabbing her attention.

"Ah, it seems as though we found a Yo-kai," Blare said, kneeling down beside the car. Wood laid down on her stomach and used her Watch. A small, ninja-looking Yo-kai appeared. Upon realizing it was spotted, the Yo-kai lounged at Wood, who yelped with surprise and scrambled back.

"This is Dimmy," Blare informed them. "I would be quick, Lady Wood. It appears he is about to attack. Call forth our friends, Cadin and Buhu!"

"How, exactly?" Wood asked.

"Take their medals and push them into the slot in the side of the Watch," Whisper said. "Then say, 'Come on out, my friend! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!'"

"Whatever you guys say," Wood said nervously. She pulled out Cadin and Buhu's medals. "Come on out, my friends! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" she pushed the medals into the slot.

"Summoning, Charming!" a streak of blue light appeared and Cadin leaped out of the Watch. "Summoning, Eerie!" another streak of blue, but now Buhu came out of the Watch.

"The Yo-kai Watch talks?" Nate asked.

"No, it merely says what Tribe you are summoning," Whisper explained. "Which reminds me—"

"Not now Whisper! Tell me after the battle!" Wood shouted, ruffling through her bag for a plum rice ball as two more Dimmy appeared out of nowhere to help their friend. Finding one, she tossed it towards the middle Dimmy, who hummed happily. "Guess they like rice balls."

The Dimmy on the right lounged forward and slapped Buhu. Cadin retaliated by striking his sword across the middle Dimmy's torso. A flurry of blows went back and forth between Buhu, Cadin and the enemy Dimmy trio.

"Maybe we could try Buhu's Soultimate," Wood thought aloud. "What is it, Blare?"

"Boohoo Blast. Its a move that strikes all enemy Yo-kai and may Inspirit them so they are not motivated to fight your Yo-kai," Blare said. "Since we are on the subject, allow me to point you to the Purify icon on your Watch. When one of your Yo-kai are Inspirited by an enemy Yo-kai, it can cause your Yo-kai to act oddly. Depending on what Yo-kai Inspirited your Yo-kai depends on the effects. Some lower defenses or attacks, some cause your Yo-kai to become confused or to attack allies. The same is said for your own Yo-kai.

"Some Yo-kai Inspirits are good, others are bad. Yo-kai only give good Inspirits to allies, so you don't have to worry about that. When your Yo-kai are Inspirited with a bad Inspirit, they will have a purple glow around them. When that happens, tap the Purify icon. Just like with the Soultimate icon, you will have to do certain tasks to Purify your Yo-kai. Sometimes, though, you may get a golden light in front of you. When that happens, tap the light and you won't have to preform a task to Purify your Yo-kai," Blare explained as Wood tapped on Buhu's picture to Charge her Soultimate Move.

A signal appeared in front of her. Quickly, Wood traced the three signals that appeared before her, filling up the meter-bowl behind them. Just like before, the light shot into Wood before flowing into the Watch, then it shot into Buhu. With a flash, Buhu flew into the air and released a gust of depressing dark wind at the three Dimmy. The one on the left was defeated, but the other two remained standing. However, with a few blows from Cadin and Buhu, they were defeated.

Nate rushed over with Wood's prizes: fifty-one cents and a bottle of Staminum Alpha.

"Excuse me, Lady," a quiet voice spoke up. Wood looked up as the Dimmy she threw the plum rice ball to drifted over. "Allow me to be your man in the shadows..." he offered her his medal, like the others it had a picture of Dimmy on one side and a dark blue-gray face-splash-thing stamped on the other.

"Thanks, but why do only I get a medal?" Wood asked Blare.

"Because you are the one to battle him. Only those who battle receive a medal," Blare answered.

"Oh," Wood blinked as Dimmy waited patiently in front of her. "Um, do you need something? Not to be rude!" she said quickly.

"No, my Lady," Dimmy responded with a bow. "I merely ask if you wish to change my name."

"Oh, um, sure," Wood stared at the ninja for a long moment before answering. "How about Stingray? They hide in the shadows and strike with their tails before anyone notices."

"Sis loves aquatic animals," Nate explained to Whisper and Blare.

"Stingray... Yes, that is perfect, Lady," Dimmy—Stingray— bowed again. "Whenever you need me, Lady, I will be by your side." with that, Stingray vanished into a cloud of purple smoke.

"Yes, now if I may get back to my explanation...?" Whisper asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing Whisper. Sorry about that," Wood apologized.

"To what I was saying, there are eight Tribes of Yo-kai. Charming, Eerie, Slippery, Tough, Shady, Brave, Heartful, and Mysterious. Each Tribe has its own strengths and weaknesses, which effect how they act in battle. Which leads to how Yo-kai battle. All Yo-kai fight on their own, as you know, using four strategies. Attack, Technique, Guard, and Inspirit. Blare already told you about Inspirits. Sometimes, though, a Yo-kai may Loaf around. If that should happen, be patient," Whisper explained. "Also, when you send out Yo-kai within the same Tribe to battle —a Tribe Unity— you get bonus effects depending on the Tribe Unity in play."

"That's it?" Wood asked, surprised.

"Yes, why?" Whisper asked.

"Nothing," Wood said quickly. "So we need two more Yo-kai before going back to fight Dismarelda?"

"That is right, Lady Wood," Blare nodded. "I believe it would be best if we split up. That way, Sir Nate may get more Yo-kai friends as well. Your Watches also allow you to commune with each other if you press the button on the opposite side of the Lens button."

"Cool," Nate looked over his Watch. "Alright then, we'll head around the corner, okay Whisper?"

"Yes, Nate," Whisper agreed. "Do not worry, Wood. As Nate's butler, I will watch over him."

"Alright," Wood said, biting her lip. "But let's all meet here in one hour, and if we need to find another Yo-kai, we'll split up again. Deal?"

"Deal," Nate grinned. "Lets go, Whisper!" he ran off down the street, Whisper close behind.

"Shall we, Lady Wood?" Blare asked, gesturing towards the opposite direction.

"Alright," she agreed, heading off with Blare close behind. "So, Whisper is Nate's personal butler?"

"Yes, as I am yours," Blare agreed. "You opened my capsule, and Nate opened Whisper's."

"Oh, okay then," Wood said, holding up her Watch so she would know when they ran into a Yo-kai.

"Ah, yes, Whisper and myself forgot to mention something," Blare said. Wood felt a bead of worry settle in her chest. "When you enter Battle Mode, there is an icon with the word Target. When you tap that icon, a pin will appear in your hands. Toss the pin at an enemy Yo-kai, and your Yo-kai will focus their attacks on that Yo-kai. Also, there is a being called an Eyepo, which are often found in Everymarts and certain dungeons, I will explain those when we come to one. Eyepo fully recover your Yo-kai and recharge their Soul Meters."

"Really?" she asked, peering at her Watch curiously. The worry dissolved with Blare's words, and she sighed in relief that it wasn't anything bad that the two butler Yo-kai had forgotten. As they passed by the community center, Wood noticed an odd looking purple box with an eye on it. "Hey, Blare, what's that?" she pointed out the box.

"That is a Yo-kai box," Blare said. "Inside, you can find all finds of items. There are yellow ones that can sometimes contain Yo-kai."

"So I can open them?" she checked.

"Of course, Lady Wood," Blare answered. He followed behind her as she opened the Yo-kai box. Inside, they found a 10-cent gum. The box vanished into purple smoke after Wood pulled out the gum.

"Cool," Wood grinned. They crossed the street and stopped in front of the entrance to the preschool as Wood's Watch began to glow. Following the Watch, they stopped underneath the tree just inside the schoolyard. "Guess its in the tree." using her Watch, she found the Yo-kai. It was a brown Yo-kai with an eye in its mouth and spikes all over its body.

"Who's that, Blare?" Wood asked, reaching for her medals.

"That is Coughkoff," Blare informed. "He's of the Eerie Tribe."

"Alright then," she pulled out her three medals. "Come on out, my friends! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning, Charming!" Cadin leaped out of the Watch with a flash. "Summoning, Eerie!" out flew Buhu. "Summoning, Shady!" Stingray drifted out of the Watch.

"Battle, commence!" Blare declared.

Two more Coughkoff appeared and joined the first. A fierce battle later, and Wood got the medal for Coughkoff, fifty-one cents, and a dried mackerel. Where the dried mackerel came from, Wood wasn't sure, but, hey, free fish.

"Lady Wood," Blare said. "We must leave now to arrive at the Everymart in time to meet Sir Nate and Whisper."

"Gotcha, Blare," Wood said. Together, they left for the Everymart to meet with Nate and Whisper.

Along the way, the Yo-kai Watch went off beside a car. Ducking under the car, Wood used the Watch and found another Dimmy. The Yo-kai noticed Wood and attacked. However, instead of two more Dimmy appearing, a Coughkoff and what looked like a giant Mosquito wearing a purple and black hoodie appeared.

"Well, that's new," Wood said. She pulled out her medals as Blare explained.

"Not every Yo-kai will call for other Yo-kai of the same kind, like now. The winged Yo-kai is called Negatibuzz. He's part of the Shady Tribe. I would also like to explain that now you have more then three medals, you can rotate the three Yo-kai that battle. Just move the dial on your Watch, and the Yo-kai will move on the field," Blare said.

"Got it, Blare," Wood said. "Come on out, my friends! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning, Charming! Summoning, Eerie! Summoning, Shady! Summoning, Eerie!" Cadin, Buhu, Stingray, and Coughkoff jumped out of the Watch and stood ready for battle. Coughkoff floated back towards Wood and waited by her side for his chance.

Even though Coughkoff didn't get to battle, they still won. Picking up her prizes, fifty-two cents, a dried mackerel, and a book called _The Pest's Quest_ , Wood started walking towards the Everymart once again.

They arrived just as Nate and Whisper came running up.

"Did you find any?" Wood asked once they healed their Yo-kai at the Eyepo inside the Everymart, which was actually an eye in a blue fiery drop.

"A few," Nate responded. "I managed to befriend a Dullama and Negatibuzz."

"Nice," Wood grinned. "I befriended a Coughkoff."

"Now, that makes three Yo-kai," Whisper said. "Even so... I think we're going to need stronger Yo-kai to defeat Dismarelda."

"I agree," Blare said. His ears suddenly perked up and he twisted his head to side-to-side. "Hold on a moment... I am sensing something."

"Oh, yes I feel it too!" Whisper said excitedly. "A strong aura nearby! A strong Yo-kai must be nearby, but where?"

"The fish market," Blare answered, narrowing his eyes. "I sense it near there."

"To the Fish Place then!" Whisper declared.

* * *

They arrived at the Fish Place, and started a conversation with Mr. Fischer, the owner and sole worker that Nate and Wood had seen.

"Well, hey there kids! Lookin' to buy some fish?" Mr. Fischer asked. "Lately, though, it seems the throwin' has been distracting the drivers that come by. Its dangerous, so keep an eye out for cars when you try 'n' cross, alright?"

"Yes, sir," the twins replied. They turned away from Mr. Fischer and waited by the light to talk to Whisper and Blare.

"Ohohoho! You know what that sounds like, Blare?" Whisper asked the red dog.

"Yes, Whisper," Blare replied. "I suggest you two use your Watches and look around the intersection. Carefully, though!"

"Over there!" Nate said, pointing across the street. Wood looked to where her brother was pointing. By the corner of the road were two cats (real cats, not Yo-kai), and they seemed to be interested in something she couldn't see.

"Let's check it out," Wood suggested, pressing the button and waiting for the light. Once it turned green, she and Nate ran across the street with Whisper and Blare. As soon as they crossed, the twins flipped up their Watches and looked through the Lens. There! Two Yo-kai that looked alike were standing by the road. Well, one was, the other was crouching beside the one standing.

The one standing was a red and white cat Yo-kai with two tails with fire on the ends, while the other was a cat Yo-kai that looked like it. Its fur was purple though, and it was wearing a biker jacket and had an impressive hair style.

"Rrrowrrrrr," the red Yo-kai growled.

"Man, that cat looks tense," Nate observed.

"He appears really focused," Whisper commented. "Such determination! Such power!"

"These Yo-kai seem... different from the others we've seen," Wood commented.

"Heeeeeere it comes!" the red cat Yo-kai said.

"You're nyot going to get it," the purple one said.

The red on ignored his friend (they assumed they were friends at least), and suddenly ran into the road. A truck appeared down the road, heading right for the cat!

"This ends here... and nyaow!" he growled. As the truck approached, the cat took a fighting stance. "Take this you evil beast! Prepare to taste my Paws of Fury!" his paws shot out at the truck like lightning... but didn't help him. The truck slammed into the Yo-kai, and he went flying into the air before landing on the sidewalk next to the purple cat.

"I told ya," the purple cat said with a shake of his head. Wood noticed he was wearing a pair of sharp black sunglasses.

"Nya, defeated again," the red cat sighed.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked in obvious worry, kneeling beside the downed cat. The cat got to his feet and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I'm good— hold on, _what?_ C-can you _see me_?" he shouted in surprise, getting the other cat's attention. The purple cat frowned and stood up before padding over to the twins and their butlers. The red cat thought for a moment. "Hey, do either of you knyaow a girl named Amy?"

The purple cat scowled at the red one's question, but it went unnoticed as Nate responded.

"No, I don't," he looked back at Wood. "What about you Wood?"

"I'm afraid not," she replied. "Who's Amy?"

"Oh, she was my owner before I go turned into a Yo-kai," the red cat said with a sad expression.

"And a horrible person," the purple one spat. The red cat glared at the other one, "Nyo, she wasn't!" he protested.

"Yeah? Well listen to this, pals," the purple cat turned to the two humans and their Yo-kai butlers. "When he was still a regular cat, this kid got hit by a truck. Nyo fun, right?"

"No," the twins agreed.

"My owner, my beloved Amy... I can still hear her like it was just yesterday. She said, 'hit by a truck?... that's so lame.'" the red cat continued.

"What?" Nate exclaimed in shock. "That's cold!"

"Yer tellin' me," the purple cat agreed.

"Well, its my fault!" the red one argued. "I was the one who got hit by that evil truck! Once I'm strong enough to take down a truck, I'm going to find Amy again!"

"Only, ya keep gettin' hit," the purple one pointed out while adjusting his sunglasses. "The other Yo-kai keep makin' fun of him. It stopped a bit when I started hangin' around with him though."

"Yeah, but one of them stole my only treasure... my single photo of Amy," the red cat blinked like he was going to cry.

"When was that?" the purple one demanded as Nate said, "They stole your photo? That's not right!"

"Yeah," the little cat sighed and sniffled. "Maybe I am lame."

"Making fun of you and stealing your picture? That's not right," Nate growled. Wood was quick to express her agreement.

"Who took your photo? Let me have a crack at them!" Whisper said.

"You couldn't fight a paper bag, Whisper," Blare told him. "I, however, offer to do what Whisper cannot."

"That's right," Nate stood up and looked at his sister. "We can get your photo back for you. Do you know which Yo-kai stole it? And where they are?"

Wood noticed that the purple cat's ears pricked as Nate spoke.

"Yeah... his gang usually hangs out behind the Fish Place. I can't go in there anaymore!" the red cat said.

"We'll take care of it, don't worry," Nate promised with a smile. "You just rest up, you were hit by that truck pretty hard. Oh yeah, what's your name? Mine's Nate, and this is my sister, Wood."

"I don't remember any names from before other then Amy," the cat admitted. "But the other Yo-kai call me Jibanyan! I kind of like it."

"Well, its nice to meet you, Jibanyan!" Nate beamed.

"Come now, let's see if we can find a way to sneak into the back of the Fish Place," Whisper said.

"Hey, where's your friend?" Wood asked, suddenly realizing that the purple cat was gone.

"Oh, Baddinyan!" Jibanyan gasped, looking for his friend. "Oh nyo... he must have gone after the Yo-kai who stole my photo!"

"Don't worry, Jibanyan," Nate assured the worried cat. "We'll go get him _and_ your picture."

"Th-thank you, Nyate," Jibanyan sniffed.

"Come on, guys," Nate said, "lets get Jibanyan's photo back!"

* * *

 **Ooooh!**

 **So exciting, don't y'all think? I'lla tell 'ya, I had a hard time knowin' when to stop writin' this chapter. I ended up sleeping on it, mostly because my fingers hurt and needed a rest, and it was nearly midnight and I haven't been sleepin' well.**

 **Woke up the next mornin', decided to stop the chapter here, and here we are!**

 **Any questions you want to ask? Answers to previous questions? Just want to say hi, or give a theory? Don't be shy, click that review button and say it! Now, to the questions of the chapter!**

 **Will Nate and Wood find Baddinyan? Will they get back Jibanyan's photo? Who was it that stole the photo in the first place? What will they find behind the Fish Place? Will they defeat Dismarelda? Find out next time in... _Chapter Five: Jibanyan's Photo_!**

 **Until next time, my fine, furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


	6. Jibanyan's Photo

**Hey-o, my furry friends! JAF here with the next chapter of _Twice as Nice_!**

 **A big ol' hand to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Guest: That's okay, the only reason Blare the Swelterrier is Wood's partner is because I wanted someone that was hard to come by. Interestingly, Blare was goin' to be a Pupsicle named Shiver, and he was for about two chapters, then I realized that the personality I wanted him to have wouldn't work very well with the constant shakin' givin' him a stutter. Plus, I wasn't goin' to have him do any fightin' anyway, so I decided to make him a fully evolved Yo-kai. He was _then_ goin' to be Chilhuahua, but... I ran into a Swelterrier in my game once, and never saw another. Blare was my coping mechanism.**

 **Foxchick1: I'm so happy you like it enough to want more! I can't wait to continue this! *beams happily ***

 **To the summery!**

 **Summery: With their parents fighting because of Dismarelda, twins Nate and Wood head out to find more Yo-kai to befriend and save their parents. After befriending four new Yo-kai, Whisper and Blare sense the aura of a strong Yo-kai by the Fish Place. Once they get there, they find two cat Yo-kai called Jibanyan and Baddinyan. After learning that Jibanyan was behind the weird events at the intersection, and why, the twins learn that Jibanyan was being bullied by the other Yo-kai and they had even stolen his only photo of Amy! Promising to get the photo back, the twins head off to do that. But wait, what happened to Baddinyan? Where did he go? Can they find him before anything happens?**

 **Whew, that was a mouthful. What will happen next? Will they find Baddinyan and Jibanyan's photo? Or will both be lost?**

 **Let's read on, and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch or its content. I merely own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination, nothing else. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _Chapter Five: Jibanyan's Photo_

The twins stood just outside the alley behind the Fish Place, staring into the darkness with slight chills running down their backs.

"So, the Yo-kai that stole Jibanyan's photo is back there?" Wood checked, doing her best to ignore the cold that settled along her spine.

"Yes," Whisper said, peering into the darkness. "Shall we go?"

With twin swallows, Nate and Wood walked into the darkness.

"Its kind of sketchy back here," Nate commented once they were in the alley.

"Yo-kai just love lurking in dark, desolate places like this!" Whisper informed them. "Areas like this are good places to train your Yo-kai friends against tougher Yo-kai. However, they don't hide in places like this, so if your spotted, they will come after you! We like to call them Dungeons, since Yo-kai tend to keep you busy and unable to take much of a breather and heal your Yo-kai friends."

"Wonderful," Wood grumbled. "Let's get moving, guys. We need to find Baddinyan and the Yo-kai that stole Jibanyan's photo."

Luckily, or maybe not so lucky, the alley was pretty straightforward. They didn't get far before coming to a more open area, where they could see a manhole to the sewers on their left, and below them on the right, a small patio.

"Hey, Blare, Whisper, what's that?" Wood pointed down at the patio. Just beneath the stairs, was a weird looking door with a large C on it and some kind of energy curling around it.

"That, my dear, is a Watch Lock," Whisper informed. "Many areas are sealed off by these doors. You see, your Watches have Ranks, which allow you to see stronger Yo-kai and access Watch Locks. If your Watch Rank is lower then the Lock, you cannot access the area behind the Lock. Strong Yo-kai await you behind high-ranking Watch Locks, so beware!"

"How do we get our Ranks higher?" Nate asked.

"Oh, yes. You see—" Whisper began, but he was interrupted by Blare.

"Ah, a Yo-kai Box!" Blare said, gesturing towards a yellow box with an eye on it.

Nate walked over and opened the box. He pulled out a small orb and held it up to the faint light. "What is this?" he asked.

"That, Nate, is a Small Exporb," Whisper explained, drifting over. "The smallest of the Exporbs, it gives a small amount of experience to a single Yo-kai. Larger Exporbs give more experience."

"Very cool," Nate grinned, putting the Exporb in a pouch hanging from his backpack.

The four friends headed deeper into the alley. As they passed by a trashcan, Nate and Wood's Watches glowed brightly, grabbing their attention.

"I got it," Nate said, bringing up his Watch and finding a cone-shaped old man Yo-kai wearing a robe and drooling slightly. "Who's that?"

"That is the Yo-kai Hungramps," Blare told them as Hungramps realized it was caught and leaped out to attack. "He's part of the Heartful Tribe."

"Okay then," Nate pulled out his medals as Hungramps called upon a Dulluma and some kind of bird Yo-kai with snot dripping from its nose to help him. "Come on out, my friends! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning, Charming! Summoning, Eerie! Summoning, Tough! Summoning, Shady!" Cadin, Buhu, Dulluma and Negatibuzz flew out of the Watch.

Wood bit her lip slightly in worry. She knew Nate could battle, he managed just fine on his own an hour ago, but she still had to fight down the urge to jump in and take over.

She didn't have time to worry, though because her Watch suddenly flashed, dragging her attention towards another trashcan. Glancing over at her brother, she made sure he had everything under control before heading towards the other trashcan. Blare followed close behind as she lifted her Watch and found another Hungramps.

"You should know, Lady Wood, that while Nate uses Cadin and Buhu, you cannot," Blare told her. "However, you only need at least one Medal to battle."

"Alright then," Wood pulled out her two medals of Stingray and Coughkoff. "Come on out, my friends! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning, Shady! Summoning, Eerie!" Stingray and Coughkoff leaped out of the Watch to fight Hungramps, who didn't call on any friends for some reason.

The fight didn't last long, and in the end, Wood received the Medal for Hungramps (who she named Halibut), fifty-five cents, and something called a Getaway Plush.

"Ah, the Getaway Plush," Blare said noticing the weird doll in Wood's hands. "Throwing this at a attacking Yo-kai allows you to run away from the battle. Useful if your Yo-kai are low on health."

Walking back towards Nate and Whisper, Wood watched as the bird Yo-kai gave Nate its Medal. "You won!" Wood congratulated. "Who's your knew friend?"

"Thanks, sis," Nate blushed slightly. "This is Snotsolong, he's part of the Mysterious Tribe."

"Call when you need," Snotsolong told Nate before vanishing.

"What happened with you?" Whisper asked. "Did you get Hungramps' Medal?"

"Yep!" Wood showed the Medal to them. "I called him Halibut when he asked for a name change."

"Wonderful!" Whisper praised. "Come along now, I think we're close to that Yo-kai who stole Jibanyan's photo."

They moved on, finding a purple Yo-kai Box with a plum rice ball along the way, and soon came to the end of the alley.

"Look!" Wood pointed. "There's Baddinyan! And that Yo-kai, it has Jibanyan's photo!" the group ran down towards Baddinyan and the green Yo-kai with a similar hair-style.

"Hey-a, justa who is youze punks suppose'ta be? Youze hangin' with this punk and his wimpy friend?" the green Yo-kai asked.

"You stole Jibanyan's photo," Nate accused. "We came to get it back!"

"Heh, so the little meow meow done went and made some tough friends, eh? Wimp like that, I'm surprised," the Yo-kai taunted.

"Give us the photo," Wood snapped. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"I'll second that," Baddinyan growled. He bared his teeth at the green Yo-kai. "Ya better listen to the girl, Roughraff."

"Heheheh, youze gone soft, Baddinyan," Roughraff told him. "Youze use'ta be the toughest cat in town! Then youze started hangin' with that wimpy meow meow and left us behind."

Nate exchanged a look with Wood. It looked like they had stumbled into something bigger then getting a photo back.

"I ain't givin' up dis pic! Y'hear me, Baddinyan? Youze gotta fight for it!" Roughraff told him. Roughraff got into a fighting stance as two more Roughraff stalked in from the shadows.

"I'll take all of ya on," Baddinyan growled, taking his own fighting stance. With a snarl, the purple cat Yo-kai lounged forward, but was knocked back by the Roughraff on the left. He twisted midair and landed on his feet before turning and shooting bursts of fire at the offending Roughraff.

"Whoa," Nate said as they watched Baddinyan beat-up the attacking Roughraff.

"You can say that again," Wood agreed. "But what's with the fire?"

"That fire is Baddinyan's Technique, Fire," Blare explained. "All Yo-kai have Element Attributes, which reveal themselves as their Techniques. All Yo-kai have weaknesses and resistances to certain Elements."

Back in the fight, Baddinyan ducked under the left Roughraff's headbutt and kicked the attacker in the stomach. The Roughraff on the right leaped in and slammed his knee into Baddinyan's back, knocking the cat onto his stomach. Fire swirled around Baddinyan before shooting back at the Roughraff on the right. Baddinyan flipped to his paws and flickered with a dark purple aura. The aura swirled around him for a moment before shooting out and encasing the Roughraff on the left. The left Roughraff drooped his shoulders, then suddenly lounged at the one sneaking up on Baddinyan from behind.

As the two battled, Baddinyan wrung his forepaws together and they burst into flames. Before he could throw the fire at the fighting Yo-kai, the first Roughraff kicked him in the back, knocking him into the fighting Yo-kai. Caught in the middle, Baddinyan took more then a few blows before managing to break away and shoot fire at the two Roughraff, defeating them.

"Ya give up?" Baddinyan asked, slightly out of breath as he turned to fight Roughraff.

"Hehe, youze think I'ma givin' up when I'ma 'bout to win?" Roughraff taunted. "Its like I said, youze gone soft. Yer already out of breath just from fighin' my lackeys."

Baddinyan grimaced as he realized that Roughraff was right.

"But _we_ aren't!" Wood broke in, running up to Baddinyan with Nate, Whisper and Blare. "Baddinyan, you take a rest. Nate and I can get Jibanyan's photo back for you."

"No, I'll do it," Nate protested. "I'm the one who promised Jibanyan, and I'm going to keep it."

"Nya," Baddinyan grimaced. "Be careful, pal, Roughraff ain't nyo cupcake." he allowed Wood to pick him up and carry him back towards Blare while Whisper drifted over to Nate's side.

"Here," Wood set Baddinyan down next to Blare before swinging off her backpack. Rifling through it, she found the dried mackerel she got from defeating Coughkoff. "Do you like fish? Wait, what am I saying? You're a cat, course you like fish... right?"

"Nya," Baddinyan chuckled. "I like fish." Wood grinned as she handed him the dried mackerel.

"Alright, Nate," Whisper said. "Roughraff is a Tough Yo-kai."

"I got that from his fight with Baddinyan," Nate said.

"No, I mean he's part of the Tough Tribe," Whisper told him.

"Uhh," Nate shook his head before pulling out his medals. "Come on out, my friends! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning, Charming! Summoning, Eerie! Summoning, Tough! Summoning, Shady! Summoning, Mysterious!" Cadin, Buhu, Dulluma, Negatibuzz, and Snotsolong flew out of the Yo-kai Watch as Roughraff called two more Roughraff to his side.

"Fight!" Whisper shouted.

Cadin, Buhu and Snotsolong leaped into battle as Negatibuzz and Dulluma waited by Nate's side.

"Let's try this," Nate said after the six Yo-kai exchanged a few attacks. He tapped the Target icon and a giant pin appeared in his hand. Taking aim, he threw the pin at the Roughraff on the left. As soon as the pin hit him, the left Roughraff paused for a second, looking for the pin that was now stuck in his hair. Cadin, Buhu and Snotsolong focused their attacks on that Roughraff.

"Now, how about a Charge," Nate tapped the Soultimate icon then on Snotsolong. The bird stopped attacking as signals appeared in front of Nate. Tracing the signals, Nate filled up the meter-bowl behind them, and the light coursed through Nate, to the Watch, then finally shot out into Snotsolong. In a burst of light, Snotsolong flew into the air and flew towards the targeted Roughraff. Once in range, Snotsolong twisted his head around and slapped the Roughraff with its snot.

"Gross, but effective," Whisper commented as the left Roughraff as defeated.

Tapping the Target icon again, Nate threw the pin at the right Roughraff. Cadin sliced at the right Roughraff, but was knocked back by his fist. Glancing down at his Watch, Nate noticed Snotsolong's health getting low as Roughraff tackled the bird. As he reached for the dial to switch Yo-kai, Buhu unleashed a gust of wind at the right Roughraff, defeating it.

"Let's finish this," Nate said with narrowed eyes as he moved the dial, switching out Snotsolong with Dulluma. "Charging, now!" he tapped the Soultimate icon then Dulluma's picture. Golden orbs suddenly surrounded Nate, swirling around him and bobbing up and down.

"Ooh, the orbs!" Whisper said. "Quickly, Nate! Grab the orbs, and the meter will fill!"

Nate did as Whisper said, leaping up and grabbing orbs that vanished once he caught them and filled the meter. Once filled, the meter burst into light and flowed into Nate, coursed through his Watch, and shot out in a beam of light towards Dulluma. With a flash, Dulluma leaped into the air and slammed into Roughraff with a powerful headbutt.

"Headbutt Hey-O," Whisper told them as Roughraff fell to the ground in defeat. He drifted over and collected Nate's prizes, a dollar thirty-eight cents and three 10-Cent gum.

"You jerks!" Roughraff growled as he forced himself to his feet. Wood, Blare and Baddinyan walked over to Nate and Whisper as their Yo-kai friends vanished. "This kinda stuff is gonna drive me to hooliganism!" he vanished into purple smoke, leaving behind Jibanyan's photo of Amy behind.

"Hooliganism? Isn't he already a hooligan?" Whisper asked, clearly confused.

"He certainly smells like a hooligan," Blare commented. "Lots of hair product."

"He can't be anyamore of a troublemaker then he already is," Baddinyan told them.

"Well, we better take this photo back to Jibanyan," Nate said, picking up the photo. Carefully folding it up, he gently placed it in his pocket.

"Sounds good," Wood grinned. Turning around the group started towards the corner, but were stopped by a weird man with a flashing red light on his head.

"Hold it! I saw what you two did!" the man shouted at them.

"Uhh," Nate and Wood said together, confused. "What did we do?"

"You just defeated a wanted Yo-kai! One of the most wanted of Yo-crooks!" the man informed them, still shouting.

"A wanted Yo-kai...? So you can see Yo-kai as well?" Wood asked the man.

"Of course I can!" the man snapped. "You think I'm running around trying to arrest air, here? Roughraff over there was wanted for one count of disorderly pompadour!"

"I don't think his hair was disorderly at all," Wood said with a frown.

"Yeah, it was kind of cool, in a retro kind of way," Nate agreed.

"You two are just sayin' that because I have the same style, aren't you?" Baddinyan said from his spot at their feet.

"Yeah? Well, your follicles are pretty orderly there... hmm, that might work," the man said.

"What might work?" Wood asked.

"You kids ever think about going undercover?" the man asked, lifting a pole with a cage on the end. He didn't wait for them to answer. "Good! Its decided. I'm deputizing you both as official Yo-kai investigators!"

"Can I have your hat?" Nate asked.

"Absolutely not!" the man snapped. "But you do get the satisfaction of wiping out the Yo-crime in the city. I can see the flames of justice burning in your eyes... you'll do it?"

"Didn't you already deputize us?" Wood asked.

"Of course we'll do it! We would be delighted," Whisper told him.

"Yes, noble sir," Blare agreed.

"Ah, the vigor of youth. You sound like me when I had hope," the man said.

"Hold on, what?" Wood asked.

"You'll do great! Just remember, this fair city's peace rests in your young hands," the man informed them. "If you ever need me, I will _not_ be loitering by the Lambert Post Office!" with that, the odd man left.

"Well, that happened," Wood said with a bland look. "I don't suppose any of you caught what it is we're suppose to be doing?"

"Yer suppose to catch Yo-criminals, Yo-kai who have committed a crime," Baddinyan explained. "Just keep a look out for suspicious Yo-kai and catch them. When ya catch a Yo-criminal three times, they give ya a letter to a secret password. Once ya get the whole password, ya can go the the post office and talk to the lady at the second window to get a reward. When ya talk to Detective Holdit —the guy with the flashing light for a hat— he'll tell ya about what Yo-criminals are around."

"How do you know all that?" Whisper asked.

"Used to be part of Roughraff's gang before I meet Jibanyan," Baddinyan shared. "Haven't been hangin' around with his crowd since, though."

"Speaking of Jibanyan," Nate broke in. "Lets get this photo back to him."

* * *

"Nyate!" Jibanyan waved at the friends as they crossed the street. "Oh, and Baddinyan! You found him!"

"Yeah," Nate took out the photo and handed it to the red cat. "I think this is your?"

"I can't believe it," Jibanyan gasped as he took the photo from Nate. "How did you do that?"

"Baddinyan did most of the work," Nate said. "But it still wouldn't be right to let something so important to you stay stolen."

"T-thank you," Jibanyan told them, holding the photo to his chest and sniffling. Baddinyan padded up to the red cat. "This means so much to me... but I couldn't get the photo back by myself. I am just..."

"Don't you say it, Jibanyan," Baddinyan snapped. "Yer not lame."

"Baddinyan's right," Nate agreed. "I think you're pretty awesome! I mean, you're fighting _trucks_ to impress a girl. I could never do that."

"Nor would I let you," Wood informed him, though she was mostly ignored.

"R-really?" Jibanyan asked. Nate and Baddninyan both nodded. "T-thank you Nyate, Baddinyan..."

"Keep up the great work, Jibanyan! I'll be cheering you on!" Nate encouraged.

"Thank you again!" Jibanyan purred. "I just know I'm gonna beat up a truck someday!" with a happy skip, he gave Nate his Medal. "We're friends nyaow! You can call on me whenyever!"

Wood looked down when she felt someone tap her leg. A purple paw holding a Medal was raised towards her.

"Here," Baddinyan raised his paw a bit higher. "If Jibanyan likes ya, I guess yer okay. Besides, someone has to watch the kid." Wood grinned as she accepted Baddinyan's Medal.

"You knyaow you're nyot that much older then me," Jibanyan commented.

"Well, now we've found that strong aura from earlier," Whisper said happily. "This is promising!"

"It would appear that our instincts were on the money," Blare agreed. "Even though Jibanyan wasn't able to defeat a vehicle, all trucks should beware."

"Exactly! Come Nate, Wood, let us go home and defeat Dismarelda!" Whisper reminded them. "We still have some unfinished business to attend."

"Y'know, I feel a bit more confident know that we have some strong friends," Nate said.

"Same here, little brother," Wood agreed.

* * *

The twins stood outside their house, shoulders stiff as they mentally prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

"So, we're agreed?" Wood asked. "I battle Dismarelda?"

"Right," the other three agreed. Steeling their nerves, they took and step...

"Nyice house," someone said behind them.

"Yeep!" Nate and Wood shrieked, whirling around in surprise and falling over each other. Whisper bolted, slamming into Blare who was spinning in a circle, trying to locate the speaker.

Meanwhile, standing there, watching the chaos they caused, was Jibanyan and Baddinyan.

"Baddinyan!" Wood gasped.

"Jibanyan!" Nate gasped at the same time. "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard you two talkin' about a Yo-kai messin' with yer parents," Baddinyan explained. "So we decided to just tag along with ya."

"Nya," Jibanyan agreed. "And.. well... we can't really stay at the intersection anyamore."

"Why not?" Wood asked.

"Roughraff knyaows nyaow that I'lla protect Jibanyan," Baddinyan explained. "He's not the kind of Yo-kai to take bein' beatnyan lightly. He's gonna try an' get revenge. Jibanyan ain't tough like me, an' I can't let him outta my sight long before he gets inta trouble."

"I know the feeling," Wood sympathized with a not-at-all-subtle look at Nate. "So, you want to know if you can stay with us?"

"If that's okay with you," Jibanyan said.

"Well," Wood wasn't sure. They were already letting in two Yo-kai as it was. And they were apparently butlers. Four, though? Two of which might be hunted down by a bad Yo-kai?

"Of course you can," Whisper said before Wood could make a decision. "Wood, you do know that only you and Nate can see Yo-kai, right? No one will even notice that we're here!"

"I do now," Wood told him with a roll of her eyes. "Well guys, lets go stop Dismarelda!" there was a cheer from the group, and they all headed into the house.

"Ms. Dismarelda?" Wood approached the lady Yo-kai after taking off her shoes at the door. The purple lady Yo-kai turned her attention away from Nate and Wood's fighting parents. "I'm going to take it you're not going to leave anytime soon, right? At least, not on your own?"

"Oh no no no no no, my dahlings," Dismarelda said. "I most certainly don't feel like leaving. I'm quite taken with this place, and your parents are so entertaining!"

"That went as well as expected," Whisper commented. "We're going to have to work on your negotiating skills."

"It appears we will have to go to plan B," Blare said.

"Running?" Nate asked.

"No, Sir Nate," Blare disagreed. "We must attack! Lady Wood, are you ready?"

"Yep," Wood nodded determinedly. "Baddinyan, will you help me?" the purple cat rolled his shoulders before padding up towards Disarelda.

"Why nyaot?" Baddinyan shrugged. "Ya ready for this, lady?"

"So rude," Dismarelda sniffed with disdain. "Attacking a lady, will you, dahling? Well, come on then!"

"Battle, commence!" Blare shouted as Wood pulled out the Medals for Cadin, Buhu, Stingray, Halibut, and Coughkoff.

"Come on out, my friends! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!" Wood shotued, inserting the Medals in the Watch's slot.

"Summoning, Charming! Summoning, Eerie! Summoning, Shady! Summoning, Heartful! Summoning, Eerie!" the called Yo-kai flew from the Watch and landed at Wood's feet. Cadin and Stingray leaped forward to stand beside Baddinyan, while Buhu, Halibut, and Coughkoff stood (or floated) next to Wood.

"Good luck," Nate said as the battle began.

* * *

 **What-what-WHAT!? That's it?**

 **Yes, yes it is.**

 **Ooh, I'm evil!**

 **Well, this chapter _is_ twenty pages long. And it _wasn't even goin' to be its own CHAPTER_! It was suppose to be part of the next chapter, but then I realized that if I did that, the whole thing would have been maybe fifty pages. So I made a few changes, and _voila,_ a whole extra chapter I didn't know I was goin' to write!**

 **Also, it might be a bit hard to remember all the Yo-kai the twins will be/have befriended, so if y'all want me to, I'lla start puttin' up who had what Yo-kai at the end of each chapter. We'll see.**

 **And, surprise! A plot twist! Jibanyan and Baddinyan will be stayin' with Nate and Wood! That isn't in the game, now is it? Nope! Neither is Baddinyan protectin' Jibanyan, so HA! Y'all thought this was just a slight change to the game, didn't ya? Just give the main character a twin sister, nothing else, right? Well, HA!**

 **Sure, it mostly follows the game's story-line, but there are little things that may or may not be noticed that make it different then the game. Can you find them all? Yes, that is a challenge. Accept at your own risk!**

 **Anyhow, time for the questions of the day!**

 **Will Wood be able to defeat Dismarelda? What will happen with Baddinyan and Jibanyan? Will Roughraff really come after them for revenge? What happened to the mystery being following the twins? Find out next time in... _Chapter Six: Dismarelda Again_!**

 **Until next time, my fine, furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


	7. Dismarelda Again

***Stares at screen intensely* Come on... come on... COME ON! *video continues to buffer* CURSE YOU!**

 ***Notices readers* Uhh, h-howdy y'all... just ignore my screamin' at the screen, please.**

 **Ahem, well, movin' on to those who reviewed. Give 'em a hand, y'all! And stop snickerin' at me! I know you are!**

 **Foxchick1: Thanks! Hope you don't mind the wait!**

 **To the summery!**

 **Summery: Its finally time. The showdown with Dismarelda has come. After six chapters of waiting, Wood and her Yo-kai friends, including the powerful Baddinyan, are about to engage in battle with the purple blob. Will Wood come out victorious? Or will she fail to save her parents? Will Jibanyan and Baddiyan really be able to stay? And is Roughraff really going to try and get revenge? And one more thing... who the heck is THAT!?**

 **What? Who's who? What's goin' on?**

 **Quickly! Read on to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch or its content. I merely own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination, nothing else. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _Chapter Six: Dismarelda Again_

It was dark. Everything was dark.

 _Virrrrmmm..._

Where was it? It had to be around here somewhere...

 _Virrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmm_...

Hmm? What was that noise? What's that light, up ahead?

 _Virrrrmmmm..._

No! It can't be! How could they have let this happen?

 _Virrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmm..._

When did they escape? We cannot let this get out... if _he_ finds out...

 _Virrrrrmmmmm..._

What was that...? N-no! Please, no! I-it can't be!

 _VIRRRRRRRMMMMMMM!_

N-no! No! No! I beg you, no! No! NOOO—

… _...virmmm...virmm...virm..._

…...

"Good luck," Wood heard Nate say as the battle began. Baddinyan leaped forward and landed a kick to Dismarelda's stomach, making her grimace.

"Dismarela is a powerful Yo-kai," Blare commented.

"Which is why we're starting out strong," Wood tapped the Soultimate icon, then on Stingray's picture. "Time to Charge, Stingray."

The ninja-looking Yo-kai paused and began absorbing energy as the wheel appeared before Wood. Grabbing it, she turned it as Cadin and Baddinyan unleashed a series of attacks to protect Stingray faster then Dismarelda could block.

"Charming Unity," Whisper explained when Nate asked why Cadin and Baddinyan seemed faster then before. "It speeds up your Yo-kai. Of course, when three of the same Tribe are present, the effects are stronger. But you and Wood only have two Charming Tribe Yo-kai each, so it doesn't really matter at the moment."

The meter-bowl filled and burst into light, which swam into Wood before channeling into the Yo-kai Watch, then shooting into Stingray. The Dimmy flashed before vanishing and reappearing beside Dismarelda and striking out at her with his hand.

"Did he just slap her?" Nate asked.

"Its his Soultimate Move," Whisper told Nate. "Its called, 'Did You See Me?' the user vanishes before reappearing next to the target and striking them before they notice. It can also cancel enemy Yo-kai Soultimate Moves."

"Handy," Wood grinned, though it quickly turned into a frown when Dismarelda Inspirited Cadin. Glancing at her Watch, Wood moved Cadin back and Buhu flew forward to take his place so she could Purify the cicada.

"Dismarelda is known to Inspirit her enemies often," Blare informed them.

"That would have been nice to know, _before_ we started battling," Wood told him. Dark purple orbs appeared around her and she hurried to grab them so Cadin could be Purified. Just as she got the last orb, Dismarelda tried to Inspirit Baddinyan. With a silent groan, Wood started to reach for the dial to switch out Baddinyan, but the purple cat side-stepped the purple aura trying to Inspirit him and lounged a counter-attack that forced Dismarelda back a few steps... or whatever it was she did to move.

"Whoa," Nate said.

"That's the way, Baddinyan!" Jibanyan cheered. "Baddinyan's awesome! He's a Rank A Yo-kai, and he can knyaock out almost anyaone!"

"Rank A?" Nate said, surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yep!" Jibanyan went back to cheering for his friend. "He's a bit out of practice, though. That's why he couldn't knyaock out Roughraff easily."

The ex-gangster cat flipped over Dismarelda and shot fire at her back, grabbing her attention away from Buhu, who was now Charging up her Soultimate, Boohoo Blast.

Wood rushed to grab the golden orbs, risking a glance at her Watch to show Buhu was getting close to being defeated. Just as she was about to grab the last orb, Dismarelda noticed Buhu's weak stance and attacked, defeating the poor bird Yo-kai.

"I don't think so, dahling," she said smugly.

"I'm gettin' really tired of yer voice," Baddinyan growled. With a leap, the cat landed on Dimarelda's head. "Use my Soultimate, Wood."

"While your on her head?" Wood asked, startled. "Won't you fall?"

"Just do it!" Baddinyan snapped, digging in his claws to hang on as Dismarelda tried to buck him off.

"Alright, then," Wood bit her lip as she tapped the Soultimate icon, then Baddinyan. The cat began to glow, and a signal appeared before Wood.

"What's Baddinyan's Soultimate Move?" Nate asked Jibanyan. The red cat grinned as the meter filled and the energy-light shot into Baddinyan.

The purple cat sheathed his claws and flipped front-first over Dismarelda's head. As his flip brought him face-to-face with her, a shockwave of sound-energy burst from his body and slammed into her. With a shriek, Dismarelda fell to the ground in defeat, and Baddinyan landed on his feet, facing the stunned humans and Yo-kai (Jibanyan not included) with a nonchalant pose with one paw on his hip and the other hanging at his side.

"Nyice to Beatcha," Baddinyan said at the same time as Jibanyan. He used his foot to kick-up the small bag that suddenly appeared at his feet and tossed it to Wood as he padded by to crouch down in a 'I-don't-care' kind of way beside a clearly star-struck Jibanyan.

Blare retrieved the reward money as Wood looked inside the bag Baddinyan tossed her curiously.

"That is Nasty Medicine," Blare informed her. "It revives a single Yo-kai during battle by a fourteenth of their total health. And this is your prize money, Lady Wood. One dollar and seventy-three cents."

Putting the prizes away in her backpack, Wood thanked her Yo-kai friends as they vanished (save for Baddinyan).

"Oh my," Dismarelda said, getting the group's attention. "I seem to have over stayed my welcome. And you managed to muss me up!"

"Man," Wood wiped the sweat that had formed from her brow. "That was intense."

Suddenly, Whisper, Blare, Baddinyan, and Jibanyan all tensed up and began looking around.

"We have another Yo-kai incoming!" Whisper warned.

"Aha! Ma cherie! Zis is where you 'ave been!" a male voice, accented with clear French, said.

"W-where is that coming from?" Nate asked.

A bright yellow Yo-kai that looked like a cloud with a flower on his head appeared in a puff of purple smoke. Glancing around, he noticed Nate and Wood's fighting parents.

" _Non_ , zis is no good!" he exclaimed. Waving his hands, a soothing aura filled the air. The arguing adults suddenly stopped, and looked confused. "My words... zey were too much. Please, _pardonnez-moi_ , ma cherie..." the yellow Yo-kai apologized.

Nate and Wood would swear that they saw little hearts float above Dismarelda's head as she jumped slightly in delight. "Ooh, my sweet Happierre! I'm so sorry I stormed out like that, dahling!"

"It would seem as these two Yo-kai are married," Blare observed.

"Yo-kai get married, too?" Wood asked in surprise. She didn't receive an answer. Maybe they thought she was joking, or maybe they didn't think it was a question worth an answer. Whatever the case, Happierre floated over to the twins.

"Haha, I am afraid my wife 'as been... 'ow do you say? A noosance?" he asked, not seeming sure.

"I was just so jealous of how happy your parents were, dahlings, I just had to Inspirit them. I am so sorry, please, dahlings, take this gift of friendship to make up for it," Dismarelda said, handing both Wood and Nate her Yo-kai Medal. "I admire your moxie, dahlings. Please, call anytime you need."

"Thank you," the twins said together gratefully.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, my little dahlings, but I must away!" with a puff of smoke, she vanished.

"Oui! We 'ave much making up to do! _Au revoir_!" Happierre agreed. With his own puff of smoke, he left.

"Well," Whisper said. "I'm glad that they managed to patch things up with each other..."

"But it was quite weird," Blare finished. "Though, it looks like your parents have stopped fighting as well, young Masters."

Nate and Wood were glad that their parents were happy again... but they could do without seeing them kissing in the kitchen. With twin looks of faint disgust, they went to wash their hands as their mother told them they would all be helping make dinner.

"Kids," Dad said suddenly. The twins paused just outside the downstairs bathrooms. "Where did you get the cats?"

"Uh," the twins looked down at Baddinyan and Jibanyan, and gasped. The two Yo-kai were now real cats!

"Um, well, you see," Wood began, racking her brain for an answer.

"We found them abandoned by the intersection," Nate spoke up. Their parents' eyes widened. "And we couldn't just leave them there, so we brought them home. Can we keep them, Mom, Dad? Please?"

The two adults looked at each other, turned away and had a whispered conversation before turning back around with serious expressions.

"You two will look after them, and take care of them?" Dad asked. The twins quickly nodded their agreement. Dad broke into a grin as Mom smiled warmly. "Okay then. You can keep them."

"Do you have any ideas on what to call them?" Mom asked, walking over and scratching Jibanyan's chin.

"Yep!" Nate grinned as he picked up Jibanyan. "This is Jibanyan!" the red cat blinked at the woman.

"And this is Baddinyan," Wood said, crouching next to the purple cat. Baddinyan twitched his nicked ear and gave the adults a lazy look.

"Well," Mom stood up. "I'll set down a plate for these two while you wash up."

"Okay Mom," the twins said, heading to wash their hands.

"Hey, Blare, Whisper," Wood said, ducking her hands under the facet with Nate. "How come Baddinyan and Jibanyan look like actual cats now?"

"That's because Yo-kai can disguise themselves as everyday objects as well as real animals, just like Cadin did when you first met him," Whisper explained. "Many Yo-kai take on a human or animal form and join the human society."

"Really? Then why didn't you and Blare turn into animals or something?" Wood asked.

"Because, Lady Wood," Blare said. "As your butlers, we must be prepared to help you at anytime. It is a tedious thing to change forms and help you at the same time."

"Oh, okay then," Wood pushed on the plunger for the liquid soap. "We better hurry, Nate. Mom might think we're going to start another Soap War otherwise."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location (right outside the dining room window), the being that had been following the twins stood, watching them.

 _So, they found two of the Runners,_ he thought, narrowing his eyes at the two cat Yo-kai disguised as normal cats. _Perhaps my suspicions are right._

The being flicked his eyes towards the twins as they rushed in, the Locked Ones following. He watched as the small—but growing—family gathered in the kitchen and began to cook dinner together.

 _They may just be the Ones,_ he thought, turning away from the house and slowly floating into the air. Drifting away from the Adams house, he let his eyes wander over Upper Spingdale. _But I cannot get ahead of myself. They could just be a coincidence. Or a trick by Them._

He paused mid-air, looking around the area he now was. It was getting dark, and he tilted his head up slightly to look at the setting sun from his position on the roof of Springdale Elementary.

"Oh-ho! What do we have here?" a voice asked from behind the being. "Someone seems to have taken over my special spot, it seems."

Looking back, the being recognized the uninvited guest. Knowing that he wasn't a threat, but still weary, the being turned away, back stiff.

"Giving me the silent treatment, I see," he heard the other say. "Well, that's quite rude."

He didn't say anything, but tensed slightly when he heard the other slowly step closer.

"Not that I blame you," the other said casually. "After all, who can we ever really trust?" there was no answer from the being, and the other sighed. "Oh, you're no fun! But you must have a reason to be here on _my_ special roof. So go on, cough it up."

There was a pause, as the being thought about how to answer. Because it was true, he had a reason for being on the roof, or the other's 'special spot'.

"...I might have found them," the being finally responded, as the sun finished setting in front of them. He could sense the surprise coming from the other.

"Truly? Well..." uncertainty suddenly began to fill the air, confusing the being slightly. "That is good new, truly! But is it really the Lost?"

"...We will see," the being said quietly. The moon slowly began to rise in the following silence. The other cleared their throat, gaining the being's attention.

"Yes, well," the other said. "If that is all, then I will be taking my leave..."

"...No," the being said as the other began to leave. "...There is one other thing."

"Oh? What is it?" the other asked, curiosity peeking despite the subtle nervousness in their voice. The being paused, and the other twitched an ear, a wave of displeasure coming from them.

"...You are needed to watch them," the being told the other.

"What?" the other made a sound similar to a squeak, but was most certainly _not_ a squeak, thank you very much. "Isn't that _your_ job?"

"...I am needed elsewhere," the being replied, ignoring the snide tone the other was now using. "...You are the most crafty we have. _You_ will watch the Lost, and confirm if that is what they are."

The other made a growling sound. "That sounds an awful lot like an order. I don't _do_ orders."

"...You will have to," the being replied coolly. "...I must go. Watch the Lost, make sure they are what we think. Use all the crafty skills your kind have."

"I am the last of my kind," the other growled. "The only other died before the kits were born."

The being bowed his head slightly, recalling the day when the last of the other's kin was killed before the bearing of her cubs. He understood the other's pain, he felt it when his master died. Yes, it wasn't the same pain as when the last of your kind died, but it was pain, and that was something the being understood.

"...My sympathy, as always," the being spoke softly. There was a pause of silence, full of grief of days past, before the being returned to the matter at hand. "...They have freed the Locked Ones and two of the three Runners have chosen them."

"So they are..." the other whispered, a longing in their voice now. "I will do it. For the master."

The being nodded, then turned to face the other suddenly. For a long moment, the two stared at each other, then the being raised his head in farewell before vanishing.

Now alone, the other sat down heavily on the large piping on-top of the Springdale Elementary School. The other's normally bright eyes were dark as they stared down at the neighborhood around them.

"They are found," the other whispered to themselves, voice thick. "At long last, the Lost are found."

The other knew that it was possible that they were not the Lost. That they were a clever trick by Them. But the other was good at seeing through tricks. Their kind was the best at tricks, before...

The other would not think of that. If the Lost were found...

Then maybe _she_ was still alive.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Sort of. Kinda. Maybe. Sure, why not?**

 **Anyhow, what did y'all think? Chapter might be only fifteen pages, but we got the long awaited fight between our heroes and Dismarelda! And, what's this? The being that has been following the twins since the very beginning, _gone_!? Blasphemy!**

 **But, wait, what's this? Who is the other that the being met with? Why are they the last of their kind? Who are they? Who is _she_?**

 **Will we ever know? Will we ever find out?**

 **Perhaps we will find out in... _Chapter Seven: The First Quest!_**

 **Until next time, my fine, furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


	8. Update Author's Note

**Hey guys, JAF here.**

 **Yeah, sorry, no peppy JAF with a new chapter for y'all.**

 **I'm really sorry y'all. I tried, I really did. I wanted to update this story, but I just wouldn't find it in myself to do it. It's not this story, I just can't motivate myself. This last year has hit me hard, emotionally at least. A major dose of depression hit me for the better part of a year, and it's been rough. Normally, I write to bring my spirits up (heh, spirits... didn't think of that till I wrote it just now... * _sigh_ *), but Writer's Block decided it was my time and I couldn't find the words... which lead to more depression, and it started a cycle that I just haven't been able to break.**

 **I think I'm gettin' better though.**

 **To foxchick1, I want to thank you for sending me that PM. It wasn't a lot, and might not have any motivational speech or anythin', but it's what made me realize what was goin' on with me. I read yer PM, answered, and tried to continue this story. I reread my _Yo-Kai Watch_ guide and watched let's plays and looked at my old game files. I made maybe a paragraph or two before everything hit me and I couldn't keep goin'.**

 **I apologize to you all since I know you were hopin' fer a new chapter, with this update, and you got this: and Author's Note, the bane of all fanfiction reader's existence. I have an update on my profile that will go into a better explanation on what will happen to this story and all others I've written. So, please, check that out to find out more.**

 **To my readers, thank you for sticking with me this far. It means a lot, even if it doesn't seem like it.**

 **So, with that – Great job, good work, and may the Writer's Block never curse you! ~JAF signing out!~**


End file.
